The Prince and the Raven
by caffeinebeast
Summary: You've seen what happened when the characters escaped, but what did they do when they were still inside the story? This is my attempt at recreating Drosselmeyer's original story (with a few minor alterations, of course).
1. Chapter 1

A small boy ran through the woods, away from the large, black birds. In his arms, he carried a small calico kitten. As he ran deeper and deeper into the dark, leaves and bristles scratching at his face, more crows began to flock around him, until he had nowhere left to run. He looked wildly around for a place to go, but there was no way out. Tears streaming down his face, he ran and slid under an exposed tree root, trying to hide.

"It's okay, Kitty, I won't let them get you." The boy whispered. He sat crying for a few minutes, until most of the crows flew away, leaving only a few which landed on various branches. "Look Kitty! They're leaving. You're going to be okay." He smiled and started to crawl out from in his hiding place, still holding the kitten gently in his arms. But when he stood, he found himself face to face with the largest black crow he'd ever seen. He cried out, and fell to the ground. The kitten slipped out of his hold, and started to scamper off, but not before the giant bird could fly forward and wrap its large talons around its middle, and start to crush it.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" The boy continued to cry, but could do nothing.

The black bird started to laugh. It was a deep, menacing laugh, that frightened the boy. But he did not run. He was scared, but he didn't want the bird to hurt the kitten.

"So, you want to save this little pest from me?" He tightened his grip, and the kitten mewled loudly in pain. The boy clenched his fists. "Well, what are you going to do about it, Prince?"

He was surprised. "How do you know who I am? And who are you?"

Again, the bird laughed. "I am the Raven. And you Prince, everyone knows who you are." The kitten mewed again, quietly.

"I said to leave her alone." The Raven released the kitten then, but it only lay still on the cold ground, barely breathing. The Prince looked at it through teary eyes, then stepped forward, and stared into the Raven's eyes.

His beak curled up into a strange kind of sneer. "I have no time for this. I must feed." He moved forward slowly, then lunged at the boy.

But the Prince was quick. He dove under the Raven's feathery breast, picked up the kitten, and continued to run. Behind him he could hear the Raven chasing him, weaving in and out of the trees.

Suddenly, the thrashing stopped. Cautiously, the Prince turned to look. The Raven was gone, and the Prince had arrived safely at the edge of the forest.

But that had happened a long, long time ago.

Now, he was waking up to a fiery morning sun. Prince Siegfried sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh no." He groaned. The sun had already cleared the hills to the east, which meant he'd slept too late, and wouldn't be able to go to the studio before breakfast. He scratched his head, and then started to get ready for his dance practice anyway. "I'll just slip down to the studio. No one will even notice I'm gone."

"Not notice the Prince gone missing? You really are stupid sometimes." Said a rough voice. Siegfried looked up to see a knight, dressed in black, standing at the open door. His best friend, Chevalier. "They already know you're not down there. Don't you know what day it is?"

"Um, no?" The Prince was putting on his ballet shoes. "And Chev, what are you doing here so early?"

"It's not early, it's nearly noon." Chevalier sighed, then continued sarcastically. "You really forgot? Today's the annual feast, Prince."

The Prince slapped his forehead. "Damn, I completely forgot!" He stood up and walked over to his friend. "And nobody came up to get me?"

"That's why I'm here. Breakfast is over. They just want you to watch over things." He rolled his eyes. "Not that you'll pay attention anyway."

Siegfried smiled. "It's kind of morbid, don't you think? Having a celebration to commemorate my parent's death, I mean." He said it jokingly, but he did really think it. Chevalier didn't say anything, and the Prince continued, "So..."

Chevalier frowned and rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming next. "What?"

"Ah, c'mon Chev, you know I won't be any good out there."

Chevalier sighed. "And you want me to cover for you while you sneak down to dance."

"Yes! Please, just this once? And I'll come by later, before the feast, I promise." He grabbed his things, and ran for the door, stopping just before stepping out to catch a look at Chevalier, who was shaking his head.

"You know, one day you'll actually have to do some work. When you turn 18-"

"But I'm not yet, am I?" He grinned at his friend. "You really need to loosen up, Chev. Why do you always get this way around social events?"

Chevalier grinned back. "Not around social events. Only when Tullia visits."

Siegfried turned bright red. "Shut up, Chev! Tutu's just a friend."

"Oh, sure she is! Get out of here, Sig." He shoved his friend out of the room and pointed over his shoulder down the corridor. Then he held up a finger, and called to him as he ran down the hall. "Just one hour!"

"Right! And Chev, don't let the party start without me!"

Again, Chevalier shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then he walked down the corridor in the opposite direction the Prince had ran off in.

Down on the front lawn, dozens of maids, butlers, and chefs were bustling around, preparing for the feast. Every year, on the first day of winter, the kingdom held a ball in memory of the King and Queen, who had both been killed by the monster Raven when the Prince had been but a child.

The Raven had spent years slowly preparing himself for an attack on the kingdom, but when he decided it was time to make his move, the kingdom had already been warned by an old fortuneteller. She had told the King and Queen that the only way to stop the Raven was to hand themselves over to him, and that he would then be appeased, and leave the kingdom. Being a reputable fortuneteller, they believed and trusted her visions, and chose the sacrifice over the destruction of their kingdom. This was the story that had been told for the last decade, and also the only one the Prince had ever heard.

The fortuneteller had also foreseen that, on the Prince's 18th birthday, the Raven would return, and there would be a great battle between the young Prince and the Raven, one in which the Prince would reign victorious, but would sacrifice much. Not wanting their son to grow up with this burden, his parents chose to only tell those who would become his guardians, including Chevalier, who was two years older than Siegfried, and also his closest friend. Because of this, the Prince had grown up, unawares of his fate, sheltered in the castle from the Raven.

This is why the kingdom held the feast every year, as a reminder of the sacrifices the kingdom's leaders had made to protect it, and the one's the Prince would eventually need to face. Though it had been 12 years since then, and the story of the Prince battling the Raven had become more of a legend than a prophecy.

When Chevalier returned to the preparations, he was swarmed with workers asking where the Prince was.

"He'll be down in a little bit. He's just getting ready. Surely you can get by without him?"

The workers grumbled and walked away, all except for the head butler, "No, we can't. He is supposed to be making sure everything is perfect. We are, after all, honoring _his_ parents."

"And that is why he needs some time alone right now. He was not feeling well when I checked on him. He's having a harder time than usual."

"I'm sure he is, but this is important-"

"No. The Prince needs some time alone. And you aren't going to disturb him." Chevalier added in a slightly threatening tone.

The butler closed him mouth, looking angry, then turned to go shout at a chef who wasn't rushing about like everyone else.

Chevalier sighed in relief. If any of the servants had found out what the Prince was really up to, there was no doubt that complaints would be made. After all, he was supposed to become the King on his 18th birthday, which was only months away, and sneaking off to dance when important events are occurring isn't what people want their King doing.

Chevalier decided to go speak with the guards, and ask if there had been any sightings of the crows in the forest.

...

Back in the ballet studio, Siegfried was lost in his dancing. He usually enjoyed doing his dancing to lively music that made him think of happy times, but today he was only listening to simple, possibly depressing music that reminded him of his parents.

When people asked if he remembered them, he'd always answer "Of course I do," and then go on and on about how wonderful they were and how much he loved and missed them both. But in truth, he barely remembered them at all. He didn't have many memories of them, slightly because he hadn't been very old, but mostly because they had always been in meetings or attending society functions. He didn't blame his parents for it, he knew this is what the rulers of a kingdom needed to do, and he respected it, though there were times when he wished they had spent more time with him. Yet he knew this isn't what people wanted to hear, and so he scratched together everything he'd ever heard anyone else say about his parents and passed them off as his own memories whenever someone asked.

At that moment, he was thinking an awful lot about the dream he'd had the previous night. It wasn't uncommon. In fact, he had had that specific dream many times over the years, yet for some reason it was bothering him more than usual. It was a memory of course, of the first time he'd seen the Raven. When he had returned to the castle, no one would believe that he had seen a crow larger than a human, and that it had spoken to him. Except for Chevalier, who'd found him at the edge of the forest.

"Prince, what are you doing way out here? It's not safe." He had said, extremely worried.

The Prince of course had been out of breath, but had managed to speak through his heavy breathing. "I was - gasp - saving this cat - gasp -from some crows."

"Sig, I'm sure a cat can protect itself from a few ratty birds."

But he shook his head, his eyes as large as saucers. "But Chev, these crows were, they were huge! And one was talking to me!"

Chevalier had looked rather unbelieving. "There aren't any birds that big out here, and certainly not any that can talk-"

"But look!" He'd held out the cat. The he'd realized that it had stopped breathing. "Wait, Chev, is it-"

"Goodness, Sig, what happened? It looks like every bone in it's body is broken..."

At that point the Prince had started crying again. "He killed it! That nasty Raven killed it!" He slumped down on the ground, and continued crying into his hands. "Chev, why would he kill her? She hadn't done anything to him."

The other boy sat down next to his little friend, and held him close. "So, there really was a giant crow in there? How did you get away?" But Siegfried had just kept on crying into his shoulder. Later when they returned to the castle, no one would listen to them, and the kitten had disappeared. Two weeks later though, the King, the Queen, and at least six townspeople had been taken and had their hearts devoured by the Raven, and there was nothing Siegfried or Chevalier could have done to stop it.

Siegfried stopped dancing. For the first time in a long time, he felt himself start to cry real tears. But they were for the memory of the kitten, not his parents or any of the people, that he was sad. Since then, he had never been able to stand by and allow anything innocent or weak to be harmed. Such innocence did not deserve to be frightened or hurt, and he would not allow it.

For a few minutes he stood still and cried softly, but knew it was about time he made his way down to the feast for preparations. _At least now my grieving excuse will seem plausible_. He thought. When he opened the door, though, a young woman, maybe his age, stood on the other side.

"Hello, Prince."

She had surprised him, so he dropped what he was carrying and took a step back. "Who are you, and what are you doing in this part of the castle?" He'd never seen her before, and he didn't need anyone knowing he was there in the studio.

"I am the wizardess, Lorelei." She swept her arm in front of her chest and bowed low rather than curtsy. Her jet black hair was short, and she wore a dark red and black dress, as well as a cape with a hood, held in place with a large pearl brooch. "Granddaughter of your royal fortuneteller. I'm here visiting, but it seems I'm a little lost."

"Yes, you are. She lives in the west wing, on the opposite side of the castle. This corridor is off limits to everyone except me and my courtiers."

"I suppose I should leave, then. See you at the ball." She bowed again, slightly, and began to walk away. Before she got too far, though, she turned and smirked, "Nice leotard, by the way."

Once the girl had disappeared around the corner, the Prince gathered his things and left for his room in the same direction as she had gone. He'd need to change for the feast, and he was running way late. At this rate, he'd wouldn't get there until the feast had already started.

When he got to his room, Chevalier was waiting inside.

"Where have you been? The Princess will be arriving any minute and you're supposed to meet her at the gate!"

"Calm down, Chev, I'm sorry. I was on my way back when I got stopped by someone." He looked out the window. "And I can see her carriage from here, and it won't be at the gate for at least another 15 minutes, giving me plenty of time to get ready."

Chevalier sighed yet again, then went for the door. "Just hurry up, okay?" But before he closed it, he stuck his head back inside. "Wait, who stopped you?"

"Just some girl, it's not important."

"What was 'some girl' doing in the east wing?" Chevalier asked suspiciously.

"She was lost, I don't know. She said she was looking for the fortuneteller lady's room. Lorelei's her granddaughter." Siegfried said, absentmindedly.

"Lorelei? But the fortuneteller doesn't have any family-"

Siegfried threw his hands in the air. "Geez Chev, does it really matter? Look, she's going to be at the feast, so just go find her. I'll be out in few minutes."

Chevalier stepped out, and started to hurry towards the front gate. But then he turned down the corridor leading to the west wing. The Prince didn't seem to think this Lorelei girl was of any importance, but the Knight felt that something was amiss. He slowly ascended the staircase, and was about half way up when he heard a shriek coming from the tower. He ran up and when he reached the landing met a young woman with black hair. Her face was as white a sheet.

"Help me please, my grandmother, she's not breathing! I walked in and-and-"

"Miss, please calm down, alright? Tell me what you're talking about."

"I just got here, and I walked inside and she was just-" Then she fainted, right there into Chevalier's arms.

"Hey!" He laid her down gently, then looked at the bedroom door. "What the hell is going on?" Unsheathing his sword, he slowly pushed the door open, but only found the old woman lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh god." He quickly knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse. But there was none; she was dead. He stood up and rubbed his sweating face. "Its' not suspiring, I guess she was over 150 years old. But-" Then he realized. "But that girl was-" He rushed outside to confront her. "Hey, you! You're-" But the fainted girl was gone. "Great."

...

It was almost time for the Princess to arrive, and now there was a strange woman wandering around. "Well this is just perfect. Now I have to go track her down." he grumbled. But really, he was slightly glad to have something to do. Dancing was not his idea of fun.

Down on the lawn, the Prince was already escorting Princess Tullia up to the castle. She was dressed in white and pink ballet getup, open in the back with wings at the base that almost seemed to flutter as she walked. Around her face and in her blonde hair she wore swan feathers. Even without her costume, though, Tullia was one of the most beautiful and flawless creatures that existed.

The Prince and Princess hadn't known each other for as long as Siegfried and Chevalier had, but they were still very close, almost like brother and sister.

"Oh, Prince, there are so many people here..."

"Don't worry, you're going to do wonderfully."

Tullia wasn't sure. "What if I screw up? They'll just laugh at me, again."

"No, they won't. You're a great dancer, Tutu. If anyone screws up, it'll be me."

The two walked up to the main table to take their seats. In a few minutes, though, they would need to head out on the stage, where they would perform a pa de deux for the people to watch. Tullia was worried, since the last time she had danced on stage, she'd tripped up, and nearly broken her ankle. Luckily, she had turned out fine, and Siegfried had suggested they dance at the annual festival. She didn't really want to, of course, but how could she turn down a chance to dance with her Prince? She knew he only thought of her like a sister, but Tullia had known she had loved the Prince from the moment she had met him. Yet she had never told him.

_Today is going to be different_. She told herself.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chevalier had alerted the guards of Lorelei's presence in the castle, though he was seriously doubting whether they'd be able to find her. She was a wizardess after all. After he'd gotten somebody to move the fortuneteller's body out of the tower, he'd rushed to tell Siegfried what had happened, and ask if there was anything else Lorelei had said to him.

"For goodness sake, Chev! No, she said nothing else." He clearly didn't want to hear any more about the wizardess, and so he ignored further questions. When the Knight had finally given up, he asked, "Hey, you brought it, right?"

"You're not really thinking of doing this, are you?" Chevalier pulled a small black box out of his pocket, but didn't hand it over. "You know how she feels about you."

"C'mon Chev. It's not like I have a choice. My parents were planning this since before I was even born."

"Well, your parents aren't here. You don't have to do this." Reluctantly, he handed the box to the Prince.

"Yes, I do. More than you know, Chev." He opened up the box, and inside was a golden ring, in the shape of a swan encasing a blood red stone. "Kind of funny, isn't it, that she dressed as a swan for the pa de deux tonight? I didn't even ask her to."

"You didn't need to. She loves those birds."

"Yeah..." He looked a little nervous. "Do you think she'll say no?"

This made the Knight laugh. "Her, say no to you, Sig? I don't think she even knows how."

But Siegfried was serious. "I mean it, Chev." He looked at the ring. "Maybe she will."

...

After a few words were spoken by various councilmen, the Prince and the Princess each ascended the stairs on opposite sides of the brightly lit stage.

Off to the side, Chevalier was speaking with a couple of guards who had been locked out of their tower post.

"How on earth did you lose your keys? They're attached to your uniforms!" What with it being the busiest night of the year, and the wizardess sneaking around somewhere, Chevalier was not amused at their apparent lack of common sense.

If someone were to be watching, they would probably laugh at the sight of two big, burly men, being scolded by a 20 year old who was only half their size. Chevalier wasn't really in charge of the guards, but, being the kingdom's Knight and the Prince's best friend, the guards typically paid heed to what he had to say.

"But we didn't lose them, they just won't work."

"Well try again! We need some-" But he stopped yelling because at that moment he saw Lorelei crouching down behind the stage, watching them.

"There she is! Grab her!"

The two guards immediately leapt at her, but she didn't even try to run away.

"Handcuff her." Chevalier looked at her smug face. "We're taking her your tower. I have a feeling she's the one that locked it up."

"Well, you are good, aren't you? Catching a big, bad, scary girl like me?" Lorelei winked. "Haven't I seen you around before, cutie?"

"Shut up." Chevalier nodded for the guards to start for the tower, "Let's go." He took a last look over his shoulder at Siegfried and Tullia, who were getting ready to dance, and then followed behind.

In the tower - which had opened suprisingly easily - Chevalier began to question Lorelei, but she wouldn't say a word.

"Fine, don't answer. I don't have anywhere to be." He sat down. "I can wait all night."

"I'm afraid you can't."

"Watch me."

"If you want me to tell you anything, then get this big goons out of here." She crinkled her nose.

"Ha! Get them out of here, and what? You attack me? That's not going to happen."

She rolled her eyes. "Chevalier, I'm a wizardess, remember? If I wanted out of here, I'd be gone." She looked up at one of the guards. "And trust me, I can take these guys without using magic."

Chevalier looked at her through squinted eyes, not sure how she knew his name. "First of all, as a prisoner, you are only to address me as Sir Knight. Second, I highly doubt you could."

Lorelei grinned, ignoring him. "I wanted to tell you something, but you just aren't asking the right questions, Chevalier." She remarked. "And you are wasting valuable time that ought not be wasted."

"If you have something to say, then spit it out. Otherwise you'll be spending the rest of your supernatural life in a cell underground. I know you killed that fortuneteller, though I'm not sure why. She hasn't had a vision in over 10 years."

"I'll say nothing with these two listening in. No matter how you threaten me." She leaned forward. "You really do want to hear what I have to say, don't you?" She taunted him, dangling the information in front of him like a piece of meat in front of starving bear.

"I- Fine." He ordered the guards outside, and gave him his key. "Lock it from the outside. Don't open it until I give word." Once they were gone, he turned back to Lorelei. "Now, what were you going to say? And make it quick."

"You know, you were wrong, I didn't kill that old woman."

"I'm not interested in lies. Tell me what I want to know."

She continued. "Did you know,_ Sir Knight_," she said this with a sarcastic tone, "that when a supernatural vessel dies, the spirit and power still lingers? And it lingers until another vessel comes to take over." She stood up from her kneeling position on the ground quickly, as though the wind had lifted her up. Spooked, the Knight drew his sword for protection. This made the wizardess laugh, "That flimsy piece of metal, against me? How very amusing."

"Tell me what you have to say." His voice was cracking. Something told him being in such close proximity to this witch was a bad idea.

"I also absorbed her memories, and all her past predictions." She paused for a second, to slip from her handcuffs, "And again you were wrong," She sighed, then leaned up against the cooled furnace. She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared in the palm of her hand.

Ignoring what was clearly being done to intimidate him, he kept her talking. "About..."

"Her visions. And she had many, many of them in the past 10 years."

"You're lying. I don't have time for this."

"Oh Chev, you should be more open minded. One of these visions concerns you, after all." She looked at him through the fire.

"Me..." He straightened his sword, "Tell me."

"Ooh, sorry, I'll save that for another day. But right now, I'll tell you the one regarding our sweet Princess Tullia."

Chevalier swallowed hard. "What's going to-"

"Timing! Please don't interrupt, sweetie. This is urgent." She walked over to the window and climbed up onto the windowsill, looking out over the celebration outside. Chevalier followed her movement with the tip of his sword. "The beautiful Princess, I'm afraid, was cursed long ago, as a child. And tonight, you get to see what happens to her." She laughed again, wickedly, and lifted her hood over her head.

"What-"

"You're confused? And rightly so." She turned to face him, and said loudly. "If the Princess Tullia ever speaks of her true love to whomever she falls for, then she will vanish from existence. _Poof_." She closed her hand and extinguished the flame. "Never to be seen again." She held her hand behind her ear. "Sounds like their song is almost over. Pity, seems I won't be able to watch, but then again-" She tapped the side of her head, "-I've already seen it." With that she took a step out the window and plummeted straight down out of the tower. Chevalier ran to look, but she was gone.

"What she said, it couldn't be-" He gasped in horror. "The Prince is- and she's going to-." He sheathed his sword, then ran for the door.

"Unlock this door right now! Let me out! Hurry up!" He pounded and pounded until the guards swung the door open, and the Knight rushed down the stairs.

"Hey, where did the-" But that was all he heard of the guards, and he was in too big of a hurry to care where Lorelei had gotten to.

When he reached ground level, the dancing had stopped, and he could see Siegfried kneeling in front of a blushing Tullia.

"Stop!" But no one could hear him. He needed to get to the stage.

"My wonderful Tullia, will do me the honor of becoming the Queen of my life?" A little gushy, he thought, but he was a performer, and it made the crowd "ooh" and "ahh".

"My Prince I- I don't know what to say-" Clearly, Tullia was not a performer, but there were more "oohs" from the people. Tears in her eyes, she answered him. "Yes, of course I will!"

Both of them were blushing now, as the Prince stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. They held each other's hands and kissed.

Still running through the crowd, Chevalier continued yelling. "Stop! Prince! Stop!" But it was no use over the sounds of the screaming crowd.

Tullia broke the kiss, and moved her mouth over to Siegfried's ear, and began whispering. "I know why you're doing this, Sig, and I want to, for your sake. But I need to tell you how I really feel. My Prince, I-"

"Stop!" Chevalier had made it to the stage and had hopped up onto it, but it was too late.

"-love you. I truly and honestly love you. With all my heart."

Suddenly, her skin was glowing, brighter and brighter, until she was an orb of light. No one could stand to look at her.

Frightened, she cried out. "What's happening ? It's burning me!"

"No!" cried the Prince and Knight simultaneously.

"Help!" She screamed one final time. Then for a second she was reduced to a single speck of light, before it extinguished itself, leaving only the swan and ruby ring spinning on the wooden stage.

...

Two weeks later, the Prince had hardly left the east wing. He slept late, took barely any food, and spent the days locked away in his dance studio. Most people found nothing strange about this, it was normal for someone to grieve like that when they lost the love of their lives. But to Chevalier, there was nothing normal about it. Siegfried had loved Tullia, but no more than he loved any other of his close friends. Chevalier knew something had to be going on behind the scenes, and decided it was time the Prince tell someone.

It was raining that day, perfect weather for deep conversation about loving and losing. The Prince had arrived, sometime around noon, at his dance studio. But Chevalier was leaning up against the doors, waiting for him. He had locked the studio up, and wouldn't let him inside.

"Sig, you need to tell me what's going on. No more shutting yourself away from other people."

"I don't need to talk to anyone. Give me the key." But he didn't sound very forceful, but then, even when he wasn't depressed he never was.

"No." He crossed him arms. "Prince, please."

"I said no." He was upset, and his voice was shakey.

"Siegfried, I know there's something else going on, other than you just missing Tutu." It wasn't very often that Chevalier used the Prince's full name. And when he did he was speaking to someone else. It felt weird saying it to the Prince's face.

"I said you give me the key! That's an order, Chevalier!" He yelled it this time. He tried to look threatening, and most smart people would obey any order given to them by an angry Prince. But Chevalier knew Siegfried: he wouldn't hurt anybody, and especially not his oldest friend.

"Tell me. And _that's_ an order." He wasn't being serious, but that was the point.

Siegfried smiled slightly, but it quickly faded. "You don't understand." He turned his back on his friend.

"No, I don't. That's why you need to tell me." But it was no use and Chevalier could tell. The only way to get the Prince to talk to him was to trick him into speaking, the way the Prince usually did to Chevalier. "If you tell me, I promise to tell you what happened to her."

This got Siegfried's attention, but he acted like it didn't. "I know what happened to her. I watched her disappear with my own eyes."

Chevalier sighed. Siegfried knew how to play this game, too, obviously. If the Knight wasn't careful, he'd tell all without getting a word out of the Prince.

"But I know why. And you want to know, too, don't you?" He was mocking what Lorelei had said, hoping the Prince would take the bait.

"Fine. We have a deal, then." He turned back towards Chevalier. "You go first." But Chevalier shook his head. The Prince sighed, knowing that he was beat. He walked over to the door and slid to the ground, looking rather dazed. "She was this kingdom's last hope, you know. _My_ last hope."

Chevalier joined Siegfried against the wall. "What do you mean 'hope'? Hope for what?"

"Come on, Chev! You don't think I'm stupid do you? On second thought, you don't need to answer that." The two friends smiled. It was the the thunder outside that reminded them of the seriousness of their conversation. "I know what's coming, Chev. I know the Raven's going to come back for me."

"Who told you that?"

"I'm the highest power in the kingdom. I can find stuff out pretty easily." He rolled his eyes. "It was a bad idea, keeping it from me. How was I supposed to be prepared when the time came if I didn't know it was coming?" He bowed his head. "I've been spending the past 12 years of my life learning ballet, because I love dancing. But I should have been learning how to fight."

Chevalier understood the Prince was scared. "The prophecy said you would reign victorious, Sig. You can't lose. The Raven will be defeated when the time comes."

"It said the Raven would die, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't too. Anything the prophecy doesn't mention leaves room for anything to happen." he buried his face in his arms, starting to tear up a bit. "Im not a fighter, Chev."

The Prince and Knight sat in silence for a while after that. Siegfried was right, anything could happen to him. Maybe that's what she meant by "sacrificing much". And he definitely wasn't a fighter. He was peaceful, and Chevalier both respected and envied it. He envied the Prince's peaceful and kind nature because it was the one thing he himself could never be. That was another prophecy that had been made. "And the boy would grow to be the bravest of warriors, both guardian and guide to the newly born Prince. But he will be alone, his only friend the Prince whom he serves." Chevalier had been made to pledge an oath of loyalty to Siegfried when he had been only six years old. He'd grown up in the castle after that, alongside the Prince. They had practically been brothers. There was no escaping that future now, prophecy or not. Chevalier would live out his days, the only one capable of protecting the Prince.

As they listened to the rain hit the window on the opposite side of the hall, they remembered their lives, back before the Raven had appeared. The town had been a wonderful place, free of danger. But that just wasn't meant to last. Neither was the silence.

"What did Tullia have to do with your prophecy, though? She was never mentioned."

"No, she wasn't. That she's gone now is- it's really my fault." He had stopped crying, but his eyes welled with salty tears. "I thought that maybe if our kingdoms were combined, when the Raven returned her father might feel some sense of loyalty to this kingdom. I thought he might send his army to aid us." Siegfried seemed ashamed at his own selfishness and hung his head. "I've tried to make myself build up an army from our kingdom, but I just couldn't bring myself to force innocent villagers to go up against that murderous beast."

Chevalier leaned back up against the wall and looked at the ceiling. "Wow."

"It was wrong of me, to try and use Tutu like that. Especially because of what she told me before she, well, you know."

He knew what Tullia had said to the Prince, but he didn't need to say it out loud. Again they sat by quietly as the rain picked up.

"You still want to know why she disappeared?"

"No, it doesn't matter. No matter what the reason may seem to be, when you get down to it, it's really my own selfishness that led to it." He buried his face again, and this time, practically blubbering, he whispered. "It's because I'm so scared, Chev. Fighting frightens me."

Laying a hand gently on Siegfried's shoulder, Chevalier spoke softly. "It frightens everyone, Sig. Everyone's afraid of what might happen when the Raven returns. But you're going to be ready when the time comes. I'll make sure of it."

For a long while after that, Siegfried and Chevalier sat without speaking. They knew there was much they would need to face in the time to come, and they wanted to relish the calm before the storm.

...

_**Okay, just a quick little author's note: You may notice a few slight alterations in the story. Try and read it not as the version of **_**The Prince and the Raven **_**that they had in the series, but rather as what was happening to the people in... that... story. Nevermind. Just try and enjoy it. **_

_**And thanks to all you who read the first chapter and reviewed it! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Prince has no choice but to fight. He needs to realize that. But what if he doesn't survive? What happens then?_ Chevalier wondered as he leaned out the window of the tower post. He'd gone up there after his discussion with Siegfried and had been there for over an hour, sorting through his memories, trying to remember anything and everything he could about that night. _What happens to me if that time comes? Lorelei had said she'd seen my future, but... _He shook the thought out of his mind.

Chevalier knew he'd have to track her down eventually, but where to look? With a two week's head start, even a normal human being could be a continent away. But would she leave? He wasn't sure. He squinted his eyes and tried to think. What had she said? She had all of the old fortuneteller's memories, so maybe she knew something else about the Prince that she hadn't said.

"Why wouldn't the old fortuneteller have told us she was having visions all this time? Did she see something that scared her?"

Suddenly one of the chief guards burst through the doors to the tower. "Sir!" He saluted, out of breath.

Chevalier turned around, ignoring the salute. It made him feel uncomfortable. "Don't do that."

The guard relaxed, but responded urgently: "Sir, there's a commotion in the dungeons."

"That's not my responsibility. And I'm not your boss. Take it to your commanding officer."

"But you've been requested, Sir."

"Requested? By who?"

The guard lowered his voice. "It's her, Sir. She's back."

"What?" He pushed past the guard and started his way down to the dungeon as fast his he could, the guard on his heels.

"Sir, should I alert the Prince?"

"No, I'll handle this! He doesn't need to know she's here. Not yet." He stopped at the top of the stairs, "This is the only exit, right?"

"Other than the drains, yes."

He bit his lip. "I'm going down alone, and I'll send up the other guards that are in there. Get some guards stationed outside the drains, and some right here. She can't get out again."

"Yes, Sir." He saluted again and started back outside. Chevalier sighed, annoyed.

Down in the dungeons, Lorelei was sitting crisscrossed in the middle of the floor, facing away from the guards.

"What's going on?"

"Well, the other prisoners are gone, and we just found her here. I've no idea how she got in, and she sure won't tell us. She just kept asking for you, Sir."

"Thank you, I can take it from here."

"But Sir-"

But the look on Chevalier's face was enough to silence the guards. They disappeared up the staircase. He turned back to the girl on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so hateful. I'm here to help you." She didn't stand up.

"I doubt that." He walked around to stand in front of her.

"I do mean that. Why do you think I'm here?"

Impatiently, "That's what I asked you."

"I mean why do you think I'm here, in this prison?" She motioned around the empty space. "Hardly an advantage for me," she sighed. "I thought maybe if I let you lock me away down here, you'd listen to what I have to say."

"So you have more 'information' for me? Maybe this time you could warn me before someone gets hurt."

She jumped up. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't have a choice." She hung her head. "I would have helped save her, but I couldn't. When you see the future you can't just change it, you know."

Yeah, he did. He hadn't had a choice in becoming the Prince's Knight. But even if he had had a choice, he still would have said yes.

"If it's any consolation, the Prince will get to see Tullia again, very, very soon. And I don't mean in death." She looked at Chevalier, and she was actually crying. "He's really scared, isn't he?"

Not yelling this time, Chevalier asked again. "Just tell me why you're here. Now."

"The Raven's going to return, sooner than predicted. He's going to attack tomorrow at sunset."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because she's telling the truth, Chev." Siegfried walked through the archway at the bottom of the stairs.

"Prince, what are you doing-"

"I saw the guards outside by the river. Why didn't you tell me she was down here?" He looked over at her tear stained face.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Lorelei, Chevalier turned towards Siegfried. "I was going to, but I had to make sure of something, first. You shouldn't be down here, Sig, it's not safe."

Siegfried rolled his eyes. "Obviously, but I need to hear what she has to say."

Lorelei smiled at Siegfried. "Prince, thank you." Then back at Chevalier. "Some people just have trust issues."

"I don't have trust issues, you're the one that-".

"Please, Chev. I want to hear."

Begrudgingly, Chevalier stood off to the side, sword in hand.

"Thank you. Lorelei, you think the Raven's coming tomorrow, not on my 18th birthday. Why is that?"

"When my grandmother died, I inherited her memories and powers. I don't know how, but the prophecy has changed. That's all there is, though. He's coming back, but there's no way of telling what the outcome will be."

The Prince's face fell. "So, I could die tomorrow. And the Raven's going to destroy this kingdom."

"I'm so, so sorry, Prince." She started to walk towards him, but Chevalier held his sword across her chest.

"Stay where you are." Unemotionally, he asked "You said he was going to see Tullia again. Why?"

Glaring at Chevalier, Lorelei answered his question. "I'm so much more than a fortuneteller. I'm a wizardess, too. Which means I may be able to do more than warn you."

"How?"

"Another prophecy was made, about a year ago." She pushed Chevalier's sword away with her finger and approached the Prince. She laid the single finger on his chest above his heart. "Your heart, Prince. The purest out of any human heart. And the Raven wants it. That's why he's coming now."

"What? For my heart?" He clutched his chest. "But why now?"

"He knows how pure it is. And he knows that if he devours it before you turn 18, before you become an adult, then he won't be able to die, ever. No one will be able to kill him." She looked at Chevalier. "Not even you, Sir Knight."

The Prince went white. "That can't happen... That just can't happen."

Chevalier wasn't sure what Lorelei was trying to do, and he refused to trust her. "Prince-"

"I know more than anyone what the Raven is capable of, Chev. It's my duty to my kingdom to protect them." His voice cracked.

"You can't trust the word of a witch like her. For all we know, she could have told the Raven exactly what she told us."

"I'm right here, you know." Lorelei waved her hands at Chevalier. "I don't care if you trust me or not. I just know the Prince needs to be prepared. That's the future we need to follow. After that, the visions just... stop. That's when you get to decide what happens. Until then, there is no other course you can take."

"I make my own decisions, thank you. I don't need a crazy witch telling me what to do."

"Oh, really? Tell me then, was Knighthood the path you chose?" She said, mockingly.

Chevalier opened his mouth to retort, but he recoiled instead, slightly hurt.

"I thought so." She turned back to Siegfried. "Prince, I really think you should trust me. It's the only path possible for you to take."

Reluctantly, the Prince answered her. "Fine. Tell me what I need to do."

...

_**Note from the author: So this chapter is a little short. Sorry about that, unless you find it refreshing, then never mind. Thanks for everyone that red the last 2 chapters, it really means a lot :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

The very next morning, before sunrise, Chevalier and Siegfried were ready to meet Lorelei at the gate. They wore cloaks over their heads, so no one would recognize them, and both carried their swords, sheathed in rags to avoid pesky pickpockets.

The Knight's sword, named the Lohengrin sword, was dark and sturdy. It had been passed down, knight to knight, for over a hundred years. For Chevalier it had been the only sword he had ever wielded, and it felt comfortable in his hands. He held onto the handle at all times.

The Prince's sword, on the other hand, was made of a brighter, much weaker metal. His parents had presented it to him after they had told him they were planning on turning themselves over to the Raven, and had told him that they hoped he'd never have need of it. It was still new, as the blade had never once been tarnished with blood, hardly different from the Prince himself. He rarely carried it, and as he walked it awkwardly disrupt his steps.

The sky was clear enough to see all the stars, and they could hear the early morning birds singing in the trees. "If I were anyone else, I would think that nothing could possibly go wrong today. It's so perfect." Siegfried said, mostly to himself.

"It's a bit ironic, I guess, considering what's coming." Chevalier looked at Siegfried from the corner of his eye. "Or it's a sign that nothing's going to happen, and the wizardess was lying to us."

"Lorelei wasn't lying. Look." He pointed to a gap in the trees.

"What?" It was hard to see, but Chevalier's eyes managed to pick out a small black bird with glowing red eyes leering over them.

"Crows." Siegfried sighed. "There hasn't been a single one of those ugly birds in this kingdom for 12 years."

Chevalier had to admit, the crows hadn't been seen since the Raven had gone into hiding, which probably meant Lorelei was telling the truth. Still, as the Prince's protector, he wasn't about to let Siegfried fall into a trap set by the wizardess.

"Where is she, anyway? The sun's starting to come up." Chevalier anxiously stroked the handle of his sword.

"She'll come, Chev, don't worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm starting to worry about what else might turn up."

"Well, stop worrying. She's coming now."

And sure enough, there was the young wizardess, dressed in black, coming towards them.

"You're late." Chevalier said as she approached the gate.

Lorelei glared at him without saying a word. Then she turned to the Prince. "My home is just off the main road, only a few minutes walk. But-" she tightened her hood. "-with these crows showing up, I'm glad to see you brought protection."

"I never said I was going to use the sword, you only said to bring it." Siegfried reminded her.

"Oh, sweet Prince, you can't escape fighting forever." Lorelei looked sympathetically at him.

"I will only fight the Raven. I will not draw my sword on anyone else. I would rather run my sword through my own chest."

The wizardess bit her lip. Chevalier looked at the ground.

"We'd better get going. We haven't much time." Lorelei opened the gate with a wave of her hand and said to the Prince: "This way."

Siegfried walked through the gate first, leaving the wizardess and Knight behind to follow.

They walked like this for a few minutes, the two always a few yards behind the Prince, both feeling uncomfortable by what he had said.

"Does he mean that?" Lorelei asked Chevalier quietly.

Clearly not wanting to speak to her, but yearning for some conversation, Chevalier answered. "Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me." He whispered back. He eyed her suspiciously, "Why, did you see something?"

"No, not really. But- nevermind. It's too complicated to explain."

"What is it with you? You're much different than the first time I talked to you."

"That's why you don't trust me, I take it."

"It's a factor."

Lorelei sighed. "I suppose I deserve that. But seeing things changes you." She slowed down a bit, and Chevalier fell back too. "I wish I had never gained the ability to see the future."

"Then why would you take it from your grandmother?" Then he remembered that he didn't believe her and added: "If that's really who she was."

"I didn't have a choice. She left it to me. I was only trying to get to her before she died to change her mind. But I was too late." It looked like her eyes we glazed over as she spoke, like she was deep in thought.

For some reason, the Knight suddenly felt as if he trusted her completely. He didn't like the feeling, but at that point there really was no point in fighting it.

"You said you saw my future, too. What was it?" He tried not to sound too eager, but on the inside he had many questions.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. You'd only try to change it, and then who knows what could happen."

"Well that's comforting."

"The future hardly is. Especially what's coming in the next few weeks."

"Weeks? But you said that the Raven was coming tonight."

"Yes, I did. But the Prince will be thrust into years of bitter fighting."

"Years? But you said weeks before."

"I know, I know. I have a feeling, though, that it'll only finish after many years of struggle. I can only see for few hours ahead, for now. Like I said, after that the future is just big blank nothingness. I can only see the start of the battle."

"But you don't know how the battle will end? What's the point of fortunetelling then?" He couldn't explain it, but the longer he talked to her, he just wanted to hear her speak more and more. He hung on every word. _What the hell am I doing? She's a witch, and possibly consorting with the Raven. And yet, I feel like I have no choice but to trust her._

"That's why I didn't want it. Nobody should ever know what their future holds. If they do, then they lose the ability to choose."

"I see. That's why you've changed so much. That is what the future decided for you."

She faltered a bit. "Not exactly. But I am the only one who can prepare the Prince for his battle with the Raven."

This bothered Chevalier. As the Prince's Knight, it was his duty to ensure his safety, and now, she was saying there was nothing he could do. For the rest of the walk, only a minute or so, they didn't speak. Then she once again waved her arm and parted a few trees. In a small clearing sat an even smaller hut.

"Here we are: home." She gestured at the sword the Prince was carrying. "Your sword, please."

"Why do you need my sword?"

"In it's present state, it purely ornamental, Prince. It couldn't hurt a fly, let alone what you need to do with it."

"What are you going to do to it?" Siegfried may not have cared for weaponry, and had it been any other sword, he would have handed it over immediately. But this was the last thing his parents had given to him, and though his relationship with them may have been strained, he liked having something that reminded him of them.

"It's just a simple incantation. It won't change it." She held her hand out for it again. "I promise."

Slowly, the Prince unsheathed his sword, and held it in his hands. "I used to spend hours looking at myself in the blade. Sometimes, if I held it just right, I could see flickers of my mother and father's faces next to mine." He shook his head, swallowed, then laid it across the wizardess's palms.

"Thank you." Lorelei bowed her head slightly and smiled, then she walked over to a small pond on the edge of the clearing. Chevalier and Siegfried followed. "I'll remind you, I only have a sense for what is coming. I'm not entirely sure what the outcome of the next few weeks, or years, will be." She said this to Siegfried, but it seemed directed at both of them, as if their destinies were tied, and would be even after the battle was long over.

"There's only one way to defeat the Raven, though, and this is where I fear your trust in me may waiver for a time."

The Prince and the Knight looked at each other. Chevalier's eyes seemed to say "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," whereas Siegfried's said "I have no choice." But they said nothing aloud, so Lorelei continued.

"The purest of hearts demands the purest of homes, and you are the only one capable of holding such a heart, Prince. I trust you realize this."

"I can't say I do."

She sighed. "You would rather take your own life than be forced to harm an innocent being. Even the crows you despise so much cannot make you draw your sword."

_What is she trying to say? _Chevalier was confused. "All this talk of his heart. We know what the Raven plans to do with it, but hearts are not weapons."

"This is where you are wrong. Shattered, the heart would create a prison capable of eternally holding the Raven inside." She took a step back, ready for both to respond angrily.

"Shattered?" The Knight cried, drawing his own sword. "You brought us out into the woods, away from all other people, so you could murder him!"

"No, that isn't what I was-"

"Again, your filthy lies. And you would even do it with his own sword, which he so willingly handed over?" Chevalier stood, ready to drive his sword into Lorelei's own heart.

"No!" She dropped the Prince's sword on the ground. "I never meant to harm him! At any rate, it wouldn't actually kill him."

Chevalier lowered his sword, looking at Siegfried as if he'd forgotten he was there. "Prince, do you understand what she is saying? I warned you not to trust her."

"But Chev, look at her."

Lorelei had sat down on the ground, and was starting to cry quietly, looking at grass. "I just- I just can't do this. I wish I could forget but I can't. My whole life, everything I have ever lived for, ever hoped for, is all gone now. _I'm going to die_. I just thought I could have done something right for once, but all I can do is this and- I just can't." She held her hands to her mouth to try and silent the sobs, but instead she made it worse.

"Chev, please. I don't know why, but I trust her earnestly with my whole heart." He looked down at Lorelei, who hadn't stopped crying. "I want to know what I need to do. Please tell me."

She wiped her tears away, and looked up into the Prince's kind eyes. "I can't, I just can't let you do this. You have no idea what it would do to you."

"You said it wouldn't kill me. So I'm fine with that."

"You don't understand. You wouldn't be you anymore. You'd be nothing more than an emotionless doll, wthout memoryof anything. In a sense, the you you are now would die."

Siegfried looked at Chevalier, who had put his sword away. "Sacrifices." The Knight said under his breath.

He turned back to Lorelei, and knelt down next to her. Slowly, she lifted up her face. Then, in a very kind voice, he said to her, "I'm still fine with it. It isn't just a duty to my people, it's also something that I want to do for them. I want them to be safe. And I want to make sure the Raven never harms another innocent soul again."

Chevalier listened to every word the Prince had said, then he understood why he had to trust Lorelei so much. Siegfried did, and their destinies had been and would be tied forever. Even if the Knight were to die, he would still remain loyal and at the Prince's side.

"And I want to help the Prince to do so. I will do whatever I need to, to see his wishes fulfilled. Not because I'm honor bound to do so, but because I wish the same as you do, Sig." With that, he did something he hadn't done in years: the Knight took out his sword, and stuck it into the ground at his feet, then he stepped back and knelt behind it, bowing his head before the Prince. "I promised to serve and protect, and to do whatever was necessary to ensure the safety of the Prince. My vow hasn't changed."

"Chev, stand up." Chevalier did so, and Siegfried placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have never looked upon you as merely a servant. You have been and will always be my closest, if only, true friend. I do, however, respect your oaths, and if the time should come when I must use this sword, I will be in no state to rule over this kingdom."

"Prince?"

"If that time should come, then I want you to take my place on the throne."

Chevalier said nothing. He did nothing. There was nothing for him to do. He stood there, not breathing, his mouth only the tiniest bit open. Sure, he basically ran the Kingdom anyway, but at least the Prince was still there, his face the front of every decision Chevalier made for him. But if the Prince were to leave, then he would be... alone. Serving the Prince, but without anyone by his side. Prophecies couldn't be manipulated for everyone, it would seem.

"And don't even think of turning me down, Chev. Even if I should die in battle, and the Raven should live, you must stay with my people, never fighting, but peacefully ruling over them, as I would-"

"No."

The Prince and the Knight looked over at the wizardess who had spoken so quickly and certainly.

"He must fight. There isn't another way." Lorelei had risen from her kneeling position on the grass, retrieved the sword, and was now standing on the opposite side of the small pond.

"Why should he fight? You have already said that only I can defeat the Raven, why put anyone else in harms way?"

"You will choose to fight, Knight. And you will never set foot in the castle again. But this will not be the last you see of the Prince." She didn't wait for them to ask questions. "We must hurry, we have already wasted enough time. Come, Knight."

Chevalier stepped over to where she stood. "What are you going to do?"

"Forbidden magic. This is how I know I am going to die. Any wizardess who conducts magical spells that have been written as forbidden will die when the - well, when the sun sets." She held back a few tears. "But it is a necessary sacrifice that I must make, for the Prince, and for all the people that live in this world. And in a world I can never see. Not even with my sight."

"What other world?"

"Somewhere only the Prince and Raven may go. The battle will end there. That's why I can't see the outcome."

"I can't follow him." Chevalier looked up at the sky. The vibrant morning colors had faded into a clear, light blue. "I'm going to die too. Aren't I?"

Lorelei looked at the ground, but said nothing.

"But it won't be the last time I see the Prince." Chevalier watched her nod. He breathed deeply. "Let there be no more stalling, then. Let's prepare the Prince for battle."

"Yes. We should hurry." Lorelei held the sword over the pond in front of Chevalier. "Only the blood of someone brave and knowledgeable of fighting skills can empower the sword. My words will do the rest. If you would."

Chevalier reached out and gripped the sword tightly. It cut into his fingers and palm, allowing a few drops to fall into the muddy water.

Lorelei took a deep breath, and then began. "Erteilen Sie diese Schwert der Macht, die reine Prinzen Herz zerbrechen." As Lorelei spoke the German spell, the water turned black. She nodded, and Chevalier released the sword, which she then dipped into the water. The black water climbed up the blade. "Erteilen wer übt sie die Macht, das Böse zu besiegen Raven." Lorelei lifted the sword from the water, and held it in front of her. As she said the last words, the black liquid shattered, and revealed the Prince's sword, glowing white, and sharper than even the Knight's own sword. "There. It is ready."

Siegfried, who could not speak German, wasn't sure what had happened. "What did you say?"

Chevalier, though, did understand, "She said 'Grant this sword the power to shatter the pure Prince's heart. Grant he who weilds it the power to vanquish the evil Raven.' Now when you fight, Prince, you will have no trouble using the sword." He wiped his hand on his cloak.

"The sword will carry that power for as long as someone is weilding it. But if a long period of time passes before you use it again, as I'm sure it will, the incantation would need to be performed again, to reawaken the power." She walked towards him. "Remember, you needn't shatter your heart unless you are unable to kill the Raven. Though I worry that it is inevitable. Like I said, where you will go, my vision and the Knight cannot follow."

"I know." Siegfried took the sword. "I don't understand something though. I'm destined to kill the Raven, not trap him for an eternity. One day, he will have to be set free. But at that point, I would only be a doll, as you said. I would be unable to fight."

"If that time should come, you would need someone to return your heart to you." Lorelei shook her head. "But if that happened, you would be locked in the same battle you had tried so hard to put to an end. Eventually, you would probably need to shatter your heart again. And the battle would last like this forever."

"Sig, if that were to happen, you would have to undergo much pain and suffering." Chevalier questioned the idea of ever rereleasing the Raven. "And in this other world, there is no saying whether you would survive or not. Wouldn't it be better to live without feeling or memory, than to force yourself in to such hardship?"

"I must kill the Raven, Chev. As long as he lives, he will cause even greater pain and suffering for the people of this world and of the world I will go to." The Prince placed his hand on his chest. "I must ensure that someday my heart will be returned."

"But if the Raven is ever released-"

"I have to kill him, there is no avoiding it. And I will be fine, as long as someone is there to assist me. That is why I will see Tutu again."

Chevalier and Lorelei looked at each other. The Prince had been listening to their entire conversation in the dungeon, then.

"I will see her today. At sunset. Because when you die, you will grant her, whatever form she is in, your powers."

"I... Yes. You're right. But how did you figure that out?"

"You said that when you die, your powers get passed on to someone. So you could do that."

She took a deep breath. "I will try to, anyway."

The Prince smiled. "Thank you." He turned to Chevalier. "I need your help too, Chev."

The Knight looked down at the water. "I will do my best to help fight the Raven. But there is nothing I can do should you ever need to restore your heart."

Siegfried sighed. "I guess there isn't."

"Prince, look." Lorelei was stepping backwards, her face was pale.

"Crows!" The three hadn't noticed that hundreds of black birds with piercing red eyes had surrounded the clearing. When they started cawing and moving closer, Chevalier drew his sword again. "Get inside, I'll hold them off!"

"Chevalier, stop! You can't fight them yet!"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" The Knight swung his sword at the crows, as they pelted him relentlessly. "Just get the Prince inside! Hurry!"

Lorelei pulled the Prince inside her small hut. "You can't do anything! He'll be fine!" She slammed the door. Then the yelling from outside suddenly stopped.

"It's fine. They're gone. Let me in."

They slowly opened the door. Outside Chevalier stood, covered in feathers and ripped clothes.

"Chev, what happened?"

"They just flew away." He looked at Lorelei. "They know what we're planning now."

...

_**Note from the Author: and here comes another long chapter. this one was a pain to edit, but i hope you enjoy!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed the story so far!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"They heard what we're planning. And they're going to take it straight to the Raven." Chevalier sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. "There goes our element of surprise."

Siegfried's whole body was shaking. "I can't do this..."

"Sig, calm down." Chevalier walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'm taking care of the crows. They won't get to you as long as I'm here."

"It's not those crows I'm worried about! Just look at what they did to you, Chev! How am I ever going to stand a chance against the Raven?"

"Prince, you're not supposed to. The only chance you have is to take out your heart." Lorelei shook her head.

"What? But you said that was the last resort!" Chevalier held onto his sword. "If he couldn't defeat the Raven in this other world, than he would shatter his heart. And you said you can't look into that."

"I know what I said, but I just know this is going to happen. No matter what. We might as well prepare him for it."

"I still can't fight or shatter my heart. They took my sword." Siegfried said quietly.

Pausing from their quarreling, Chevalier and Lorelei looked at the Prince then at each other.

"What?" Lorelei spun around, scanning every inch of the clearing. Then she looked at the Prince, who held his hands over his face.

"I dropped it when we ran inside. I didn't think-" Siegfried's voice was cracking. "I thought they were going to try and kill me-"

"This is bad. Chevalier, which direction did they fly off in?" Lorelei rushed to the pond and dipped her fingers in.

"All directions. I didn't see them carrying anything, though." Chevalier crossed his arms again. "Why is that so bad? Can't we just do the same thing to another sword?"

She shook her head. "No, we can't. The water's no longer enchanted. And I can only pour that much of my own energy into a single object. I can't even do simple magic now." She waved her hand at the ground, but not even a single blade of grass rustled. "All I'm good for now is giving my soul to Tullia."

"That isn't true." Chevalier looked at her. "Just because you can't perform spells doesn't mean you can't fight." He unhooked a sheathed knife from his belt and tossed it to her.

Lorelei shook her head. "I can't fight. I know the way I'm supposed to be. So what do you expect me to do?"

"To stop acting stupid and show some guts. You said seeing the future changed you. But I remember how you were that first day we met. You wouldn't let anyone or anything get in your way." He reached for her empty hand. "Not even me."

"Hm." Lorelei grinned. "You're right. No one." She pulled her hand away and lifted the hood off of her head, to reveal her jet black hair. "Not even _me_. Let's go save the Prince, shall we Sir Knight?"

"I'm right here, and honestly this seems like the worst possible time to be flirting." Under any other circumstance, Siegfried would have been overjoyed to see Chevalier even speaking to girl, but given the present situation, he thought it downright inappropriate.

"Right. Sig, you need to get to a safe place. Lorelei and I will figure out a plan to get your sword back before tonight." Chevalier pulled out his own sword. "Let's go."

Chevalier and Lorelei ran into the forest, going deeper and deeper. Swinging his sword in front of him at the foliage, he yelled back at her. "The first time he saw the Raven was in the very center of the forest. We can extend our search from there. We're getting close."

"I don't think we'll have to search much farther than that- look!" She pointed at a chasm in the ground, precisely in the spot Chevalier had said the Prince had seen the Raven. They stood on the edge of it, staring down into what seemed to be a bottomless pit. "The Raven has got to be down there. I'm not sure how deep it is, but we have to jump."

"Are you crazy? It'll kill us both."

"We- we won't die that way, Chev. That much I know to be true. But-" Lorelei turned towards Chevalier, who did the same. "I also know he's down there. And he's the one who kills you. I'm just not sure when." She grabbed one of his hands in each of hers this time. "You don't need to die now. I'll go down there by myself, because I know I'll get out alive."

Chevalier stared at her with his mouth open. "You know, you really aren't the same girl I met two weeks ago." Then he realized something. "For years Siegfried's been trying to get me to fall in love with someone." He smiled at her. "Why didn't you show up sooner?"

Lorelei blushed slightly, but it quickly disappeared. "Chev, there's a lot you need to learn about me." She put her feet on the ledge and leaned back a bit over the chasm. "For starters, I don't remember myself before two weeks ago. And do you honestly remember yourself before then?"

"Of course I do." But suddenly he wasn't so sure.

Then Lorelei tumbled backwards, taking Chevalier with her. They screamed as they fell down the dark tunnel, unable to see anything. They fell for a full minute or so, then landed in a deep pool of water. They swam to the top and looked around.

"Where are we?" Lorelei asked while clearing the water out of her ears.

"It just looks like.. a normal cave." He picked something black and slimy off the surface of the water. "Laced with feathers."

"Um, Chevalier? How big do you think the Raven is?"

"Siegfried said about the size of a human. Why?" He turned around to see that Lorelei had swam to the edge of the water and was leaning over something.

"I think it's a lot worse than that." She picked it up at the edge. She was holding a crow's feather that was twice as tall as she was. "Way worse."

"You have no idea." A loud, raspy voice echoed in the cave.

"Who said that?" Chevalier shouted. Suddenly the water behind him started to churn.

"Chevalier get out of the water! NOW!"

He started to swim as fast as he could for the shore, but the water only waked even more. Once he got there, he pulled out his sword and stood beside Lorelei. "What are you doing? Get out your knife!"

Slightly annoyed, Lorelei yelled back. "Look at the size of that feather! I don't think it would really do anything!"

Out of the depths of the water, something shiny and black as pitch started to rise. As the thing rose out of the water, they could see the shape of it starting to form. Soon, a black head and body filled the large cave, and the wings of a giant bird surrounded them.

"That's... the Raven." Chevalier whispered.

"So the Knight and the wizardess. Come to destroy me." The Raven's voice boomed all around them, and he stared at them with his glowing red eyes. "They would try and kill me against the will of the storyteller? Such bold prepositions. Perhaps they will succeed. Or perhaps they won't."

"What is he talking about?" Chevalier stayed still, holding his sword in between himself and the Raven.

"We aren't here to destroy you! We are here to recover what was taken!" Lorelei stepped forward, calling out to the giant crow.

"The Prince's sword? If you do not mean to kill me, then why have you need of it?" He sounded amused.

"It belongs to the Prince! And don't speak to me of fighting the storyteller, you're the one who returned before his time came!"

"Lorelei- what are _you_ talking about?" Chevalier was very confused about the entire conversation.

"Like I said, there is a lot that you don't know about me." She turned back to the Raven. "Now tell me, why are you coming before the storyteller instructed? The Prince's birthday is still a week away!"

"You are the one who performed the forbidden magic. I am merely trying to keep the story on it's original path, witch."

"Stop!" Chevalier did not like hearing the raven calling Lorelei a witch. Sure he'd said it a few times before, but now, he hated hearing the Raven say it. Also, he still wasn't sure what was going on. "Would someone please just tell me what you are talking about? Who is this storyteller person?"

"Oh, yes, the Knight. I'd nearly forgotten you were here. Perhaps your loving wizardess would care to tell you?"

Chevalier looked at her. "Chev, listen. It's very complicated and I don't have time to explain. All you need to know is- well we don't really exist, but at the same time, we do. It's very difficult to comprehend and I still barely understand myself."

"What do you mean we don't exist? I'm right here."

"Remember when I asked you if you could really remember anything from before two weeks ago? You couldn't, could you? That's because we don't exist. We just have roles we are supposed to play."

"Very interesting explanation. And the reason you can't see what happens after I and the Prince leave this world?" Again, the Raven sounded highly amused.

Lorelei sighed. "Because we are living in a book. And outside, that's the real world."

Everything they said, while hard to believe, made sense to Chevalier. _It's ridiculous, saying that we're living in a book. So how is it that I want to believe it? It that just a sign that deep down, I know it's true? _Chevalier tried to process everything as fast as he could, because, while he debated the possibility of his nonexistance with himself, the war was the Raven continued on.

He looked at her. "And your magic was forbidden because it was never supposed to happen, I suppose."

"Yes. They were never supposed to leave the story. The Prince was meant to beat the Raven by accident. And I was just supposed to sit by and watch. As a wizardess, my job, the job of every character granted with magical powers, was to make sure everything went the way the storyteller wanted it to."

"But thanks to you, I can flee this wretched world for one where I can actually succeed."

"Why the hell would you change it?" Chevalier couldn't understand why, if the Prince would win over the Raven, anyone would want it to change.

"Because at the end, I was going to be forced to watch the world burn, to watch the Raven tear down the Prince and make him suffer. Forced to sit by and do nothing as every single person I cared about was wiped out. And I was forced to watch you die in vain. The Prince may win, but at tremendous, _tremendous _losses." Lorelei had started to cry. "I wanted to change everything! I had no idea that all of this would happen as a result."

The Knight lowered his sword, then looked back at the Raven, who was grinning. "You're still nothing but a sad, hopeless girl with a heart that actually cares. I would have thought that knowing all those deaths were coming would have hardened you. Pity. The storyteller said a girl with dark hair would be of great value to me. I guess he was only partially correct."

"Maybe if you had known, your heart might be a little softer." Chevalier walked over to her and helped her stand up.

"Oh but I did, Knight. I know everything she knows. The only difference between me and her, is that I have a defined nature, and she doesn't." He sneered. "She is unimportant. If she had followed the correct storyline, she would never have been mentioned."

Chevalier's eyes were fixed on the Raven, but he could feel Lorelei trembling. "You know, he's right. I am unimportant. I don't even know who I'm supposed to be."

"But you said you saw this, all of this in a vision. You saw yourself putting a spell on the sword, you saw yourself dying-"

"I was lying. It was the only way to get the Prince to listen to me. All I could see was the path the story was supposed to take, nothing more. But now, I've changed the story. Everything else will follow that change." Lorelei pulled her hand away from Chevalier and rubbed her own arms. "I am so sorry. I honestly and truly had no idea I would ruin everything."

"It's too late for remorse, witch." The Raven stretched his wings. "Now you have no hope of returning the story to it's original path."

"Stop calling her that!" Chevalier's blood was boiling. Not only was the Raven insulting the girl he had so quickly fallen in love with, but also he had been the reason the Prince had been thrust into such pain and suffering for his entire life. The people he cared about, tortured by this demon bird. "Now listen to me, you foul beast! The Prince has prepared for this battle his entire life, and there is no possible way that he can lose, because he is fighting for his people, and he will never turn his back on those people!"

"You are lying, Knight. The Prince has not trained for this battle a single day. He knows not how to wield a sword, nor even how to kill."

"That isn't what I meant." Chevalier sheathed his sword. "The Prince has known only one way of life since he was little: to show mercy to everything, no matter how lowly or worthless. And he will show mercy to this entire world by putting an end to you. He may not know how to harm a living being, but that isn't what you are. You are a monster. And he will destroy you."

"We will see what fate has decided for him. After all, it can't be seen." The Raven laughed, unfazed by Chevalier's remarks. "Though yours has been decided." From out of nowhere, a giant talon soared towards him.

"Chevalier, NO!" Lorelei pushed him over, just before the Raven made contact.

"Fool girl! It matters not when he dies, because I will kill him, there is no changing _that _fact." The Raven flapped his gigantic wings, and flew out of the hole at the top of the cave. The wind it created knocked both of them over.

They stood up, dusting off the feathers.

"Chevalier, I'm sorry all this happened. I-"

"We need to get out of here, and find Siegfried. I hope he found a good place to hide." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, and grinned slightly. "And it's okay. It isn't your fault."

"How are we supposed to get out of here though?"

"Tell me where that light's coming from. Not the hole, it goes too deep. So tell me."

"It's- it's coming from under the water..."

He held her hand out to her. "Then let's go."

_**Okay... so I know this chapter is a bit more lighthearted and the rushed relationship between Lorelei and Chevalier may seem strange, but I think it's very similar to what Drosselmeyer would want as far as tragedy goes. You probably all know how this is going to end, so you can probably understand what I'm trying to say here. Anyways, hope you enjoy this slightly shorter chapter. Also, hope it answers a lot of questions, in terms of how I'm translating my opinion of what a book actually is for its characters. **_

_**Sorry this chapter's a few days late! I periodically lost my charger so I couldn't get onto my computer.**_

_**And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter! Especially to reader silentlark. (hope I don't disappoint)**_


End file.
